Love is more than just a game for two
by TwinGleeks101
Summary: When Lucy became a mom to the girls, she wouldn't of thought it would be this hard! Drabbles of Gru, Lucy and the girls. Rated K
1. Chapter 1

**Hello there! It is TwinGleeks101 again and this time,with a new story and a new genre! Yeah,we've now hitched a lift on the Grucy ship so sorry if it's crap! As many of you may already know, this weekend brought us the sad news of Cory Monteith dying after an accidental overdose so as a tribute,we'd like to dedicate this chapter to him. This one's for you Cory,R.I.P. Peace Out! TG101 :-D x**

Lucy knew that the responsibilities of becoming a mom would come as soon as Gru got down on one knee but she never knew they could be tested to the limit as much as they had been that day. It had started out like any other day, with her making her specialty of burnt pancakes after Gru yet again flat out refused to wake up. Sometimes she couldn't believe that man; he had the body and brains of a forty year old yet the sleeping patterns of a college student. It was usually gone midnight by the time she felt the bed dip under his weight and a soft kiss placed on her forehead. It wasn't until the afternoon when Steve ran up to her, babbling something incoherent but urgent sounding that was quickly followed by a cry of pain that she realised something was up.

Running as fast as she could with a minion in tow, the pair were soon in the garden,only to be met by the sight of Edith at the bottom of a tree, her leg bent at an angle.

"Oh my gosh! Edith, are you alright? What happened?" she fussed, quickly making her way over to the in pain girl. It was then Lucy gasped. Edith was crying. Edith . Was. Crying. She never cried, not even when they found her pet hamster,Mr Spunky, dead when they came back from holiday to find blood stains on the carpet and a dishevelled mass of fur close by. If anything,she found it an opportunity to test out a forensics kit she got for her birthday a month previous.

"I was practising my ninja skills when I sorta fell out." She whispered, giving her mom a sheepish grin.

Several moments later, an out of breath Gru ran up to them,being led by Kyle.

"Okay Kyle,there's a good boy. What going on? I leave you alone for five seconds and dis happens?" he questioned, dismissing several minions who were holding a stretcher between them.

"Gru,there's no time for questions! She needs to get to a hospital." The red head argued, looking her husband in the eye. "I've been on enough missions to spot a broken bone and believe me,that is a broken bone."

Gru looked at her in disbelief before realising what was going on "Right, someone needs to go to de hospital with Edith..."

"I will." Lucy said firmly,taking off her jacket and propping it underneath her daughter's leg,making her wince.

"Sorry sweetie." she whispered,brushing the hair from her face,gasping as she noticed a cut just above her eyebrow that was steadily trickling blood.

"Phil!" she ordered to a passing minion,making him jump."I need you to get a bandage and a plaster then bring it back here."

The minion mumbled something positive sounding and raced to the house accidentally knocking over Agnes in the process "Hey, what's up?" She gave a scream and hid behind Gru's legs "Her leg's all weird!" she declared, poking it with a long stick she had found,making her sister scream in pain.

"Agnes,don't do that,you'll just make it worse." Lucy instructed,attending to Edith who was almost passing out. "Sweetie, can you go inside and pass me the phone? We need to call for an ambulance."

As Agnes rushed to find a phone, Gru and Lucy knelt down to Edith's level "Don't worry about a thing Edith." Gru said, his accent thick "You'll be okay, I promise."

* * *

"...Edith Gru?" a nurse chirped,poking her head around the door. Heather Thorpe looked around the room to find a young girl in a hospital bed, accompanied by a little yellow man and another woman.

"Hi sweetie, my name is Heather and I'm going to see what's wrong with your leg. What happened anyway?"

The man in yellow said something foreign before screaming and falling off the bed. Lucy laughed uncomfortably, picking him up "Sorry, he's just a little crazy" she motioned, her finger turning clockwise at the side of her head "Well, Edith was playing ninjas and unfortunately, fell out the tree"

Suddenly, she felt her mobile phone vibrate "Excuse me a second...hello?"

"Hi Lucy, it's just me." she heard her husband say "Um, what would you say if we had a leetle problem, as in...I don't know, metaphorically speaking, a possum come down de chimney and it growls whenever you go near it?"

"Gru! I think it bit me!" Margo shouted in the background "Don't worry, I caught it!" Lucy heard a growl and a scream "I think it's cloned or something!"

"Right, call the animal shelter and see what they can do, love you bye." As Lucy switched off her phone, she gave the nurse a sheepish smile "Don't worry, just possum problems."

"Okay then." Heather cleared her throat "From what I've gathered Edith, you do have a broken tibia, so we'll send you down to x ray just to make sure and then come back here for a plaster cast and to stitch your head up, how's that sound?"

Edith looked up nervously at Lucy who gave a small nod of reassurance."Could I have black,like a ninja?" she finally whispered,making Heather chuckle.

"Sure you can honey! Just wait a little while yeah?"

* * *

They returned home two hours later, with Edith in a wheelchair and loopy on pain meds "Gru,we're home!" Lucy called, banging the door shut. When she got no response, she called again "Gru?"

Walking over towards the telephone, she saw a note "Lucy, taken Margot to hospital,the possum problem did not go well." Lucy laughed, gasping as she noticed the state of the living room. Carpets were shred, the chimney looked like it had been blown apart and Kyle was sleeping on the sofa, as if nothing had happened. The only piece of evidence that seemed relatively normal was a minion whom she recognised as Kevin quivering in the corner.

Sighing,she made her way over towards him,before kneeling to his level."Kevin,I need you to look after Edith whilst I clear up. Think you can do that?" she questioned softly so as not to scare him.

"Aye aye!" he responded,giving the tall woman a salute. After Kevin ran over to Edith's side, the door banged open to Gru, Agnes and Margot, who's nose had a plaster over it.

"I look like a freak!" Margot pouted thickly, crossing her arms "I am NOT going to school like this."

"Tough, you have to." Gru said, his voice monotone. Making his way over to his wife, he kissed her cheek, noticed she looked unimpressed. Sighing, he held up a bag "I got dinner?" he asked, hoping to lighten the situation.

Lucy folded her arms and raised an eyebrow,knowing Gru knew he was in trouble."Three nights." was all she said,before taking the bag from her husband and inspecting the contents."Not bad." she mused "Alright guys! Who's hungry?"

* * *

Later that night, Lucy sighed, before heading downstairs. It felt weird not having Gru's over -sized frame in the bed, and to be frank, she felt she'd been a bit harsh.

Luckily, she saw the tell-tale light that showed he was still up, probably working on something for the jams and jellies company. "Hey." she said softly, making Gru jump up and hide something behind his back.

"Lucy! What're you doing up?" he asked, trying so hard to keep the thing hidden behind his back

"What've you got behind your back?" she questioned, squinting.

Gru laughed "Behind my back? I've got nothing behind my back! At least not for you..." he chuckled sheepishly,placing the object on the table. He cleared his throat "Right, close your eyes."

Giving him a suspicious smirk, Lucy closed her eyes. Gru quickly put the last finishing touches to the present and smiled. "Right, now open!"

As she opened her eyes, Lucy gasped. It was a wooden box, with a hinged lid. On it said "Memory box". She motioned towards it, Gru nodding. As she opened it, her face split open with a smile. In it were photos and trinkets, her broken lipstick taser, rings, necklaces, all sorts. And inside the lid was a picture of her, Gru and the girls, their first family photo.

"Oh Gru..." she whispered,tears starting to pool."I - I don't know what to say."

"Hows about you let me back in de bed and leave it at dat?" he grinned,placing a hand on Lucy's shoulder,making her shiver in excitement.

"I like your thinking." she purred,dragging him by the scarf.


	2. Chapter 2

**"Just turn it off,like a light switch,just go click,it's a cool little Mormon trick!" Hello people! It is us,TwinGleeks101 at your service and for those of you who know your musicals, you may have guessed that we have discovered a new musical and that is correct! The musical in question is'The Book of Mormon' and let me tell you, it is not for the easily offended! We've yet to see it but from what we've gathered,it's pretty much what 'Life of Brian' is for Christianity in that being it's not a piss take but more of a satirical/comedic view of a certain religion. We also managed to go to Drayton Manor yesterday and it was easily the best day out to a theme park in ages! Not because it's great (It's actually kinda crappy) but because of the number of times we went on a ride. Seriously,the longest queue we were in all day was about fifteen minutes and that was for G Force and a 4D cinema thing. We must have been hitting a ride every fifteen minutes and I stopped counting after our ninth ride. And is it me,or is it whenever you go on a trip,there's always someone who wins a giant soft toy? Peace Out! TG101 :-D x**

Lucy groaned as she heard the alarm clock buzz wildly next to her. Pressing the snooze button, she snuggled next to Gru who blinked sleepily, concern etched on his face.

"Er Lucy, are you okay sweetheart?" he asked, looking more concerned. He pressed a hand to her forehead and sucked in his breath "Lucy, you are burning up!"

"I am?" she mumbled, wincing at the rough pain in her throat. She gave a cough before weakly smiling "I guess I am aren't I?"

"Yes,you are. I am going to call Silence of the Sheep Butt and explain that you are not well." he said, sliding out of bed. Lucy stood up to go after him before flopping down, her head swimming.

She groaned, and held down the nausea that was building up inside. Maybe this time she would just have to give up and actually take a day off for once in her life. Sighing, she thought back to her childhood where she would spend many a day in bed being ill and equipped with Gatorade and enough action films to keep her occupied all day.

"Lucy!" Agnes cried, seeing her in bed. Lucy smirked as she saw Agnes peek around the door,holding onto her stuffed unicorn "Hey sweetheart, aren't you supposed to go to school?"

"Yeah." she mumbled "But I wanna stay with you!"

"But you're not ill and according to your father,I am." Lucy huffed,her expression softening as the young girl scrambled onto the bed next to her.

"I could pretend!" Agnes said brightly.

"Don't even think about it, missy." a deep voice coming from the door said,making her jump. Agnes screamed, jumping off the bed and ran into her bedroom, making Lucy laugh. "Here, I got ginger ale." he offered, handing her a tall glass with amber liquid inside, complete with a purple dotted silly straw.

Lucy smiled, taking a small sip "Thanks Gru." she whispered,burying deeper under the blanket.

"It is no problem. Now,are you sure you'll be okay on your own?" Gru asked,placing a gentle kiss on her forehead.

The younger woman nodded,her arm slowly wrapping around her old stuffed anteater. "Don't worry, I'll be fine, I'll be sat here with Kyle probably watching a movie."

"Okay,I need to drop de gorls off at school so I shall see you later. Goodbye my leetle agent."

And with that,he gently closed the door behind him,making sure one last time that his wife was safe. Wife. It felt so strange and yet so natural to call her that and despite the fact they'd only been married for two months,most of the time much to the amusement of Lucy, he would call her his girlfriend. Letting out a contented sigh,he made his way downstairs to make breakfast.

* * *

As soon as he got back to the house, Gru quickly went upstairs to the room he and Lucy shared only to find she wasn't there. Spotting a passing minion, the large man stepped towards him, an eyebrow slightly raised.

"Okay, where de heck is Lucy?" he questioned,folding his arms. The minion in question thought for a moment before running off. "Hey!" Gru barked, following it to the living room where Lucy lay, sleeping as her favourite movie, The Never-Ending Story, played on the television. Sensing she was in trouble,the minion was quick to jump onto the red head's body,causing her to let out an unattractive snort.

"Gnuh?" she grunted,half asleep. Blinking, she screamed, falling off the sofa as she saw her husband "Gru!" she said, sounding surprised. Getting up, she felt her head spin and Gru's hands supporting her.

"It's okay Lucy,I've got you." he murmured,gently placing her back down."How are you feeling now?"

Lucy pulled a face,making her husband smile to himself.

"My head's still reeling but I've managed to keep down most of my lunch." she chuckled wryly,her face brightening as she saw Kevin with her drink. "Cheers." she said to the minion, giving him a quick wink "Could you stay here for the rest of the day?"

* * *

Margot came back from playing with Kylel to find her adoptive Mom and Dad on the couch, their legs intertwined with each other, the credits of a film rolling in the background.

Letting out a giggle,she attempted to close the door as best as she could. Dinner could wait.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey there again! Yes this is indeed yet another update from us! With a bit of luck,this story should be updating frequently enough for your liking up until next Thursday and September. Why are there pauses you may ask? Well,next Thursday we are off on our family holiday to Italy which should be interesting as not only do we get to try the wine and ice cream and stuff but we're hopefully going to be seeing the David statue,aka the leaf statue! And in September we are off to a different college which should be cool! Speaking of cool, has anyone checked out the catching fire trailer yet? Does it look awesome or what?! I swear my mind goes into braingasm,it looks that freakin' awesome! Peace Out! TG101 :-D x**

"...keep...still...Dave!" Lucy grunted,trying to place a scarf and hat onto the squirming minion. After several minutes of struggling, she finally managed to get him kitted out and dismissed him with a small pat on the shoulder. Giving a sigh of relief,she quickly stood up,wincing as her back twinged.

"Crap..." she hissed,the pain not getting any better. As it eased, she looked up to see Gru looking smug "I told you not to carry de heavy boxes." he said, nonchalantly.

Lucy huffed, getting her own hat on "You coming outside?" she asked,motioning towards the window,where most of the minions were already buried in the snow,the only sign of life being several muffled laughs and hats that appeared to be moving on their own accord.

"Don't even think about it." was all he said,before swiftly turning his back to her,making his way to the living room.

"C'mon Gru! It's not that bad." Lucy persisted, hanging onto his arm. She looked back as she saw Edith thundering down the stairs in her pyjamas.

"All right! Snow!" she cheered, racing towards the door, her sled that she got for Christmas above her head. Just as she was about to pull the door open,she was stopped by Lucy.

"Hold up there little ninja,you're not even dressed yet."

"But..."

"No buts. The sooner you get dressed and something inside you to last until lunch,the sooner you can play in the snow."

Edith huffed a "fine." before trudging back upstairs to get changed. Gru looked at Lucy in surprise. "Okay,tell me exactly how you did dat."

"How I did what?" she asked sweetly,making her way to the kitchen.

"I know for a fact dat Edith never takes instructions from people she does not know so I have no clue how you got her to go back upstairs." he explained,trying to get through to his girlfriend.

Lucy shrugged, sitting down. Although it was only eight in the morning,she was already dressed and had started making a snowman;a tradition she always used to do when she was younger and still carried on throughout her adult years. Smiling fondly,she remembered how her ten year old self would in the evenings,be sitting on the windowsill of her bedroom with a mug of ovaltine,gazing in wonder at the gently falling snow that was quick to settle in her back yard and trying to figure out whether or not school would be cancelled the next day.

Gru shook his head, stirring a pot of mint hot chocolate "Gorls!" he called up the stairs "Breakfast!"

Several moments later,Edith came racing down,quickly followed behind by an over excited Agnes,before Margot came trudging down,still half asleep.

"Gorls, school's cancelled." he said, pouring everyone the hot beverage "Go on, git dressed, time to play out in de snow!" Gru emphasised, opening the curtains fully, making Margot shield her eyes.

"Gru, it's only eight." she mumbled, suppressing a yawn "Too tired."

"It's a snow day! I thought you'd be out and playing by now! Look,de minions are having fun."

The minions in question were now nowhere to be seen,apart from several blue bobbles sticking up from the hats of the taller ones.

"They're minions,they're amused by everything." the young girl mumbled,her face brightening slightly as she grabbed the cup of hot chocolate. "Mm, thanks."

Gru gave her a nod of acknowledgement, flipping over a pancake.

* * *

The fire crackled as all three girls and Lucy were engrossed in the movie on tv, something about a young boy being left home alone...Gru didn't understand why he didn't just use a freeze ray on the bad guys and then use an aeroplane to get to his parents. Films were weird.

He looked down to find Lucy resting the head on the crook of his shoulder, her big green eyes unblinking. Smiling, he gave her a kiss on the forehead, thinking about the blue box that was hiding in his dresser. He had been considering asking her to marry him for sometime now and whilst the only person he had told about his plans was Margot,he had the feeling that Agnes had been let onto the secret as only that afternoon he found several pictures scattered about that looked like Lucy in a bridal gown and him in a purple tuxedo. Giving a contented sigh,he quickly put that thought in the back of his head,ready for when the time was right.


End file.
